At last I am here
by 6shadowkeeper9
Summary: At last I am here, standing naked before you. We look into each other's eyes. I was hard in the car as I drove here alone, hard before we got to the room, and it's painful now - I'm dying for you to touch me, dying to be inside you.


At last I am here, standing naked before you. We look into each other's eyes. I was hard in the car as I drove here alone, hard before we got to the room, and it's painful now - I'm dying for you to touch me, dying to be inside you. Yet we stand still, looking at each other's nakedness, taking in the reality and savouring the thought that we will soon be making love. I close my eyes and smile in pleasure at the thought. You, meanwhile, sink to your knees, and I instantly feel your hot mouth around my cock, your hands on my balls. 'Oh, God... oh God...' You squeeze my buttocks and pull me deeper inside you, looking up into my eyes as you do so. Unexpectedly, because of the sheer bliss of the moment, I feel the cum welling up, feel the orgasm immediately begin to blossom. I let it move upward with each cycle, from stage to stage, closer and closer to the point of no return with every thrust into you... one more and I'll be there... impossibly I pull away from you at the last moment and tighten my muscles...hold on, hold on... stopping the flow of semen but not stopping the orgasmic sensations that wash over and reverberate through me... that was good, but I know the next will be more intense, then the next and next... patience my love...

I bend and kiss you now, take you in my arms and we lay back on the soft rug that covers this part of the wooden floor. My fingers move from your hair to your neck and shoulders, then circle your nipples in turn, making them erect, and down to your belly; circling, dancing. I have tasted you before and I need to do it again. My middle finger traces a line down the centre of your body with one inevitable destination; the journey is slow, delicate, unbearable... we continue to kiss. I feel you gasp as I move lower... your breathing tells me I am near... the heat too. You are totally shaven; I draw patterns on the soft flesh of your lower belly and I know I will soon find the slippery wetness I seek. I travel down over your clit, pausing for a few seconds, making light circular movements on the tip. Your legs fall open as you exhale fully and surrender to me... on I travel, and now I lightly rest my fingertips against your lips, teasing you. You push toward me and I barely enter you, again teasing, and then slide it in deep - you are so wet - now out, all the way, hovering over you. Our kissing is wild, passionate... I slowly plunge in again, two fingers, deep as I can, rubbing the inner front wall as I do so, searching for the spot that gives the most pleasure... your gentle cries, almost like sobs, tell me I am there... out again, and now my slippery fingers move back up and over your clit - pausing there to make you moan - across belly, tits, neck and chin, and find your mouth and mine locked in a kiss... they come between us and we both taste you, licking the fingers hungrily, our eyes smiling at each other at the wonder and pleasure of it all: we're kissing, I'm tasting you, taking your juices from your cunt for us to share with our mouths - we're naked and making love.

I position myself over you now, looking down into your beautiful face; my cock is rock hard and throbbing, pulsating in time with my heart... I lower myself till the tip barely touches your clitoris. Each heart beat flows through me, to this point on my body - and yours does the same within you - each beat swells these organs - the only place we now touch - in time with our hearts, and we massage each other gently, heart to heart, as my cock, barely discernibly, rises and falls... our eyes are locked together... we could come like this... it would take a delicious age. But now I lower myself and we again kiss, my cock now rubbing against your clit, and I commence an up and down motion, fucking you externally along my whole length; our most sensitive external organs stimulating each other... lips and tongues, cock and clitoris... again an orgasm begins to sweep over me, the waves hit me with increasing intensity... one more thrust, one more, one more... Oooooooh. My vision blacks out as the force hits me and pleasure fills my whole body... again I tighten, later than last time... almost too late... just in time.  
We kiss and hug... I am still hard, still saving myself. There is so much to do and so much time... I start to kiss you again, seeking out the taste of you that still lingers on your skin, drawn by my fingers. I follow it down your neck and between your breasts, pausing in my quest long enough to taste and titillate your tight, hard nipples. I find the trail again and lick your juice from you, nibbling your belly gently, delighting in your moans... lower and lower... its very wet here where my cock has spread your juice with its motion on the soft shaven skin... I taste a drop of saltiness that has inevitably escaped from me, then another, as I near my goal. Now I kiss you there. My lips close around your clitoris and I draw the tip into my mouth, licking as I do so. I draw my tongue across the whole length of your cunt, from back to front, pausing on your clitoris for several powerful licks... and then again, taking you to the point of climax, and then stopping. Your wetness has run betweeen your legs and my tongue goes further in search of it. I raise your legs in the air a little and touch the skin between your cunt and your arse with the tip of my tongue... lower and lower, millimetres at a time, not knowing if you will object, giving you the power to draw the boundaries... my tongue touches you there now and I slide it imperceptably inside you... now more. My fingers want to join in too... it is so wet here that my finger slides in with only slight resistance. I feel you tighten around it, and again your breath comes in short cries. My thumb now seeks out your cunt and enters there, and I massage the flesh inside you as I fuck both your holes with my hand. I'm licking you too - licking your clit and finger fucking your cunt and arse... my other hand seeking out your nipples, one by one; gently at first then more forcefully, pinching, twisting, pulling... taking you to the brink: stopping; time and time again... 'Don't come yet my love... There is so much more to do and we still have so much time.'

You reach for my cock and guide me with it, like a joystick, putting me where you want me; my legs are astride your face, my head still between your legs. I feel your hot breath on me as you gently wank me into your face and kiss my balls. A softness that could only be your tongue now caresses my swollen tip, your hand exploring my balls and arse. 'Do this to me,' you whisper as I feel a finger stroking my arse, nearer and nearer to the hole. I reciprocate, concentrating, trying to replicate your every move. You lick me gently, and I lick you. You take the tip in your mouth and gently nibble the end; I place my lips around your clit, drawing it into my mouth and do to you as you do to me. Your hand stops stroking, moves away... I am disappointed but also expectant, imagining you might be licking your fingers, making them ready to enter me... but no, your hand comes between my mouth and your cunt. I lick them as they enter you and then they retreat, glistening with your lubricant. I, in turn, reach down and take your saliva and my pre cum from my tip - not that you need lubricating, I'm just playing my part. Now we are primed.

Your finger touches my arse again, and I am at yours. You rub the juice onto me, then start to enter me. I feel your mouth around my glans, feel the rhythmic sucking that will have me shooting in seconds unless you stop; and you fuck my arse too, one finger entering me, deeper and deeper. I am licking you, seeking your other hole, and then I too am in you. This is glorious. We are as one, synchronised, each reacting to the other's touches. No-one leading: both of us leading; finger fucking each other's forbidden places, stimulating our sex-organs with our mouths, locked together in sublime, delicious, dirty pleasure. The orgasm builds slowly, each suck taking me nearer, each invasion of my arse turning me on more and more. Nearer to the edge, one more, again one more. The spunk starts to rise and I pull away. 'Stop! Stop!' I clench my muscles with all my might; oh... the sweet pain as I tighten around your finger, a delicious side-effect of holding back the cum; another shuddering orgasm rocks my body. A few drops again escape and I hear you lick and swallow them greedily, laughing as you do. 'Wow, that was good... how did you stop yourself?'

Then, as if suddenly aware of what I'm still doing to you: 'Oh, God... oh, yes... I'm so close, ohh'. I lick you some more and ease two fingers into your slippery hole. 'Ooooh yes, no, stop my love, don't make me come yet - let's take our time. I want us to come together, with you inside me, face to face.' You laugh again and toss your head to take the hair from your eyes. I kiss your belly and then your tits, still finger fucking your arse, and then raise myself up to look at you: you are beautiful, so beautifully naked and stunningly sexy. Sweat has adhered some stray hair to your brow and I brush it away. I kiss you on the mouth and you lick your juice from my lips, and your eyes, lids heavy with lust, sweep any last vestiges of hesitancy or doubt from my face. This is how I'd imagined it would be: loving and laughing; kissing, licking, fucking. No barriers or frontiers, everything and anything is possible; we are totally connected, overflowing with love and trust. I feel the muscles deep within you contract playfully, expelling my fingers, and slowly I withdraw them from you. Now you lie back, jokily pouting, and cup my balls as I move closer and gaze down at your sex-blushed face. You squeeze me there, gently but hard enough to have me in your control, and pull me towards you, positioning my shaft in line with its target. 'Now give me your gorgeous, big, fat, hard cock'.

My tip touches you there, in the centre of your wetness; the folds of your lips close around me, and your breathing comes in short shallow gasps as you anticipate my entry... your legs are wide open, eyes willing me, drawing me inside... but I tease you, feigning to slide it in, but hold back... then again... till you grab my buttocks and try to pull me into you, digging in your nails, your voice a mere feather's weight above a whisper: 'Fuck me... fuck me'. I resist, despite the delicious agony, and make you wait; you pull harder, but still I wait... till I can bear it no longer. Suddenly, unexpectedly, I relax, release myself, and my cock hammers into you, foreskin pulled back hard as I force you open. I slide full length into your wet cunt, like a sword being put into its sheath; all the way till our bodies slam together, taking the breath from you... we kiss as we lie together then I slowly withdraw... right to the tip... again I pause. 'Harder! Fuck me harder!' your voice now louder, full of urgency, growing in power. 'Fuck me!'


End file.
